Phantasm
Phantasm (Carlton Kallaway) is an Emissary of The Game Master and the father of David Kallaway. He served the Game Master for a long time, and unknowingly married a descendant of The Vision and had a son with her. After learning about her heritage through her brother, he went on a drunken rampage and accidently killed her. He was killed by his son almost immediately afterwards but was revived by the Game Master and had his youth restored. During the ending of the second story arc of Blood On My Hands, he was defeated by David Kallaway yet again and was devoured by The Empty City. In Phase 2 of The Daniel-Verse, it is revealed he was still alive, and imprisoned beneath the Empty City. He was able to escape with the help of Diana Rose and The Backer, although he seems to have lost the ability to return to previous forms. He acquired a small kama from Hol Malkator, which, like his old guns, can alter its form as he does. He is most often seen wearing a black hooded robe, and has a pair of handguns that are kept in holsters inside his sleeves. Powers/Forms Phantasm possesses multiple forms, each with different powers. As of phase 2, he can no longer revert to previous forms, and can only go forward. First Form Phantasm's first form is his regular form. He has black hair, and often dresses in a robe. In this form, he can manipulate his aura in order to inflict any emotional or physical sensation on anyone nearby. He usually uses this power to cause fear in others, but if he's feeling malicious, he can cause pain just by willing it, but it is possible for people to resist these effects by having different, stronger feelings. However, by hanneling his power into his gns, he can fire bullets that have an amplified effect, which is much stronger and much harder to resist. Second Form Phantasm's second form dons black armor. His hair grows longer, and his guns become much larger. In this form, he abandons his first form's power. Instead, his new powers prioritize destruction. His strength is increased exponentially, and his bullets detonate with enough force to bring down a building. Third Form Phantasm's third form has pale skin, white hair, with black markings on both. He sprouts a pair of metal wings, which allow him to fly at rapid speed. His guns become high-speed Gatling guns. This form possesses a Failsafe that triggers when he gets impaled, causing his wings to release massive amounts of destructive power, and giving him a boost to his speed and strength. Fourth Form In his fourth form, Phantasm becomes a teenager again (a form he's not fond of), and he switches to wearing common street clothes. His guns change back to handguns, but become solid gold. In this form, he's able to create numerous copies of himself. It is unknown if he has other forms, or what they may be capable of. Category:Characters Category:Emissaries Category:The Daniel-Verse